


Vacation Pictures

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks at pictures from his vacation and remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Pictures

Harry grabbed the pile of personal mail off the hall table and started to flip through it as he walked through the penthouse. Angie always sorted his mail for him while Seaview was out. He'd already gone through all the Institute mail that Katie hadn't already handled. Now it was time for his personal correspondence. There were a few bills with the tops split, paid with a check number written in Katie's neat script. There were a couple of post cards from Edith, his sister was obviously traveling again. At the bottom of the stack was a bulky envelope. Looking at the return address, Harry recognized the name of the photo lab he normally used. Tossing the rest of the mail down on the coffee table, he sank into the leather end chair and ripped open the package and dumped the packages of pictures into his lap. He'd almost forgotten in the wake of Seaview's last mission that he'd sent the film from his mini-vacation on Mykonos to be developed.

One envelope contained pictures of the famous windmill, the waterfront with it's restaurants along the breakwall and the wonderful narrow cobblestone streets winding their way through the whitewashed walls and brightly painted doors. As hard as he'd tried his pictures caught only a small amount of the charm of the city and island in general. He wished there was a way to bring it home to keep the feeling he had while he was there alive.

He open the next envelope. The top pictures were of fishing boats and he remembered the day immediately. He'd gone out early to photograph the boats after several days of missing the best light. He looked through the images and was amazed at how well they had turned out. It was the last picture, however, that had him catching his breath. It was one of Lee lounging on the small balcony of the rooms they rented, looking very Greek in his striped shirt and dark pants.

Lee had greeted him with a classic come on line, "hi sailor" and he couldn't help but snap the picture. Harry smiled at the memory the photo brought. Once he snapped the picture, he'd set his camera aside and pulled Lee back into their room and proceeded to unbutton that shirt, caressing Lee's chest as he went. They never got back out until very late in the day. Lee had looked too delectable not to take back to bed and make love to him very slowly. They didn't always get the chance to indulge in spending the day in bed so when they could, they did.

It had been a good vacation and Harry smiled as the warm feeling he'd felt then came back and settled in him. Now if only Lee would come home so he could share that feeling.


End file.
